She Swallowed Burning Coals
by PastryFudger
Summary: The Vatican found out about Rin when she was twelve and demanded her to be sealed away. When she's released from the seal by demons seeking to bring her to her homeland, she must choose a side. Fem!Rin, AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey there. pastryfudger, formerly qlgingerblade here, cringing at all my old writing. im glad to give this fic a fresh start. won't be trying to be hilarious, like i did last time. hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Alright, class," Yukio Okumura said, his face and tone much more serious then ever before. "We have a very important mission. We have to protect a church. We're hoping there won't be too many demons in the area. However, there's still the possibility of something happening, in which case I need you all to promise me something when we get there."

"A-ah, um, Yuki-chan, what about your birthday?" Shiemi asked quietly. "We were hoping to celebrate it..."

Surprised, he pushed up his glasses. "I didn't realize you knew when my birthday was. We will have to leave it for later, alright?"

Disappointed, Shiemi nodded, and the cram school students followed Yukio out to a train bound for Tokyo. After a short ride, they took a car ride to a monastery and piled out on the street. Many exorcists of varying degree of power were all stationed to protect the area, though there was no telling why.

"Do you all remember what I asked of you?" the young teacher asked, his tone serious as before.

"To promise you something," Konekomaru said.

"Very good." Yukio pulled out his guns from who knows where, loaded them and led the way inside, then down, and down, and even further down until they came to a thick metal door with a ridiculous amount of seals on it.

"Protect this door. No one goes in or out, and it doesn't open. Am I understood? You must be prepared to give your life to protect the contents of this room. Promise me."

The normally kind Yukio had been replaced by something else, it had seemed with the tone of his voice, but the cram school promised and readied themselves for whatever seemed to be approaching.

After about fifteen minutes of standing around, guarding the door, a large explosion could be heard overhead, and Izumi and Shiemi summoned their demons just in case.

"Man, what do you think is behind the door to get him so riled up?" Shima asked.

"Whatever it is, Yukio-sensei seems awfully protective of it, to ask us to die for it. I don't think we should ask," Konekomaru replied, adjusted his glasses.

They all silently agreed, and Shima looked a bit put out at that, and slightly bored.

"That doesn't mean we can't guess, though," Konekomaru said, "just not within his earshot."

"Maybe it's some important books or summoning prayers," Bon suggested.

"Maybe it's a powerful weapon," Pakkun said.

"M-maybe it's a special medicine," Shiemi stuttered quietly.

"What if it's a most evil demon, sealed on Assiah to prevent it from returning to Gehenna?" Shima said in a dramatic voice.

They were interrupted by a growl at the top of the stairs.

A large Hobgoblin was grinning and drooling at them.

Bon reacted first, and began to recite the prayer to get rid of it, dodging as the Hobgoblin pounced at him, and Shima hit it back with his miroku while Izumi's foxes growled.

Unfazed, the demon pounced once more, not at Bon, they realized, but at the door. It hit it, but a protection on the door repelled it, bouncing it back. Bon finished the prayer, and the Hobgoblin was destroyed and sent back to Gehenna, but the door was slightly dented.

"I hope there aren't more of those," Shima whispered quietly, then cursed himself for jinxing their luck as a huge mass of Coal Tars suddenly streamed into the room, also heading for the door, and began to slam themselves into the door. The protections seemed to be holding, for the most part, but with so many of them, the door was starting to dent. Izumi's foxes began to erase as many as possible, but couldn't help the large dents in the door. Even a part of the metal has bent and snapped.

Bon gritted his teeth. "Man, where the hell are Takara and Yamada? Those freaks completely skipped town!"

Shima was about to respond when Shiemi gasped.

"What is it?" Konekomaru asked, looking at Shiemi, who was peering through the sliver of a hole

"Th-there's someone inside!"

The group clambered to look in with her, and saw that there was indeed someone in there.

She was floating horizontally, obviously in a deep sleep with her hands on her chest, lightly gripping a sword very familiar to Bon.

"The Kurikara…"

The room was rather dark, the only light being provided by the candles that surrounded her. Her face looked lightly troubled, but otherwise she seemed to be the epitome of purity, clothed in a simple white dress and floating serenely.

"She's beautiful," Shiemi breathed.

"She really is," Konekomaru agreed, mainly so that Shima wouldn't say anything, but they were suddenly interrupted by several growls, and a bunch of large, wolf-like demons bounded down the steps and barreled into the door, taking down several enchantments and the door with them.

Yukio yelling angrily could be heard above them, and the demons were soon followed by the irate exorcist.

He looked even angrier at the broken door, and began to shoot a few of the wolf-like demons, before something with white hair, horns, and as many eyes as fingers barreled into the exorcist and knocked him against the wall, before rushing after the wolves and into the room.

Yukio stood and snarled at his students. "What did I tell you?!" he questioned them, and they stepped away from him in fear. His head was bleeding lightly, and it made him look beastly.

"We did our best, Okumura-sensei," Shima said, trying to calm the man.

"Well your best obviously isn't good enough. They're gonna get her now!"

"Who?" Bon asked, curious as to who had the stolen Kurikara.

"My sister!" Yukio yelled, his face red with anger. "I'll deal with you later. We can't let them take her."

The students, though frightened, followed orders. Izumi's foxes went into the room first, and started to fight with the wolf demons, and the cram school students and teacher went in soon after, weapons and mantras at the ready.

The horned demon turned and glared at the group. He seemed to be chanting something in an unknown tongue, so he said nothing to them, and the group, apprehended by the wolves who dipped and dived, avoiding their attacks, were unable to stop him as his chanting began to tear down the barrier around the girl.

It finally broke, and the candles in the room were suddenly replaced with blue flames. The girl dropped into the demon's waiting arms.

"Don't worry, my lady," the demon said, "soon, you will be returned to you real father…"

Yukio growled and sent several shots over the wolves at the horned demon, which hit it in the heart and the back of the neck, and it toppled over in pain, dropping the girl, who was now awake and looked very confused.

"Yukio?" she asked, and she struggled to get up, gripping the Kurikara very tightly, and using it to stand.

"Rin, here, go with them," Yukio said, pointing at the cram school, and the girl tried, but the wolves blocked her, surprisingly not growling, but more or less guarding her.

She frowned, and began to unsheathe the sword.

"Nee-san, no!" Yukio called out, but he was too late.

She was suddenly alight with bright blue flames, and held out the blade.

Bon held his breath in both fear and anger. Blue flames? She had to be connected to Satan.

"Move," she ordered the wolves. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

They stepped aside, almost bowing, and she went over to her brother.

"Yukio, what's going on?" she asked as she passed him, but he just shook his head, and reloaded both of his pistols with new bullets, and unleashed both clips into the head of the horned demon.

"Yukio!" she called out, slightly horrified, watching the blood run into the floorboards as the demon's body dissolved. He turned back and gripped her by the arm, starting to drag her up the stairs.

"We have to go, sheath your sword," he said, and she struggled against his grip, pulling free with great effort.

"Y-you killed him," she said, eyes darting to the demon on the floor.

"No, I did not, he will simply return to Gehenna, though he certainly deserved it. Let's _go._ "

The girl clutched the Kurikara closely. "N-no."

Obviously enraged, Yukio tried to grab her arm again but she batted his hand away.

"Rin," he said, his tone dangerous, "there are things after you. We have to get to safety."

"You lied to me," she said, like it was some strange revelation. "You lied. You and dad both."

"Now is not the time-"

"Now is absolutely the time! All those years I put up with so much shit to keep you safe and you never fucking told me?"

Bon looked back and forth between the arguing siblings, before backing away, the rest of the Exwires with him.

"It was necessary. If we did tell you, you could have been killed, and that is the last thing I would ever want to happen!"

Yukio, having finally reached the end of his patience, reloaded his gun with a tranquilizer, and quickly shot it into the girl's neck.

"Y-Yuki-chan..." Shiemi seemed at a loss for words. There was something strange going on, and she didn't like it.

Yukio picked up the girl and carried her out, his students following at a safe distance. He took her to a familiar pink car, shoved her in and closed it firmly behind her.

Then Yukio turned to the cram school students. "If any of you speak of her, I'll kill you myself."

Fearful, they followed him into another car, and began the long drive back to True Cross City.

Bon mulled over the strange development. The girl, Rin (he barely remembered her name), was Yukio's sister, or so it seemed. She was obviously connected to Satan, or at least demons, somehow, to have blue flames, and she had the Kurikara. She was a gigantic mystery, and Bon intended to find out who and what she was.

And when he did, he hoped she would lead him straight to Satan, and he would kill that motherfucker.

* * *

Rin woke up to the sound of gunshots.

She had a crazy long dream (felt like it lasted years!) about a talking blue fire and it told her... it told her so much. She couldn't forget a single thing - about her mother, about her apparent demonic heritage, nothing, it was all burned into her brain.

Then she saw the blade, a blade that she was told would contain her power only when sheathed.

And then she knew, and drew the blade, despite her brother's behest.

Three hours later, she woke up in a moving car with a crick in her neck and a jacket covering her as a makeshift blanket.

Gripping her neck, she sat up.

"Fucking Yukio," she muttered angrily, betrayed that he would just shoot her like that. His own sister.

"Rin, don't talk that way about your brother."

She looked up in surprise. "Dad?"

Fujimoto's smiling face was before her, and another man was there as well, though he looked ridiculous.

"It's been a while," her father said, and yeah, it really had. Rin had never remembered having such a long dream. No, not a dream. It was definitely not a dream. She was in the same white dress and the sword sat innocently next to her.

"Old man, what's going on?"

Fujimoto sighed. "I had hoped I would've been able to have this conversation with you sooner, but they wouldn't let me. They made me seal you away when you turned twelve, and now that you're fifteen, they're regretting it."

"I'm fifteen?!"

"… unfortunately, yes. You've been sealed away for, obviously, a long time. You see, you're—"

"—the daughter of Satan?" Rin finished.

"I, yes, how did you—?"

"I had a weird 'dream' while I was… sealed away," Rin explained, the words bitter on her tongue. "There was nothing but darkness, a blue flame, and a voice, and it's told me a lot, but… three years?"

Fujimoto was obviously very shocked by this. "What?! What did it tell you?!"

"I-it told me I was the daughter of Satan and some lady named Yuri. Said Yukio was an exorcist, said I was powerful, said I could use 'the blue flames of Satan' or something, said that this sword held my power, stuff like that. It also kept me up to date on my studies, surprisingly, and taught me a lot of stuff about... myself. My body. What's I'm going to grow up to be as a half-demon. It spent more time talking about Yuri though."

Fujimoto looked very troubled by this. "Is that all it told you?"

"Y-yeah! Well, basically, it told me about some demons and Gehenna and Assiah and stuff too. Why?"

He sighed again, and Rin thought he didn't look three years older, but twenty. "Never mind. I'm sure you have several questions. I'll do my best to answer them, so… ask away."

Rin had a million. "Yukio is acting really weird. What's up with him?"

"He's been fiercely protective of you ever since you were sealed away, and has risen in the ranks of exorcists to protect you."

"Yeah, well, tell him not to be such an asshole. I'm his sister not his girlfriend. He can't just boss me around like that."

"I'll be sure to pass the message on."

"Do it and tell him not to shoot me again. That hurt."

Fujimoto looked particularly worried hearing that. "I'll make sure he understands," he said, and his daughter nodded her approval.

"Alright, next, who's this clown?" Rin gestured her head at the weird guy next to her dad — she was just realizing he was wearing poofy shorts and tights of all things — and the guy smiled.

"I am Mephisto Pheles, my dear!" the man flourished his top hat and gave her a happy nod. "I am the headmaster of True Cross Academy and—"

"—wait a minute, you're Samael!"

Mephisto's words died in his mouth, and Fujimoto choked on his spit.

"The voice in my dreams told me about you! You're kinda like my brother or something, right?"

"I, ah, if you want me to be?"

Fujimoto looked at the King of Time with a furious look, and the demon shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, that'd make you a better brother than Yukio, considering the jackass he's been."

"Rin, don't talk about your brother like that!" Fujimoto gave his daughter a condescending look.

"I'll talk about my snot-nosed little brother however I want! Are we even related?!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you are! Twins, although fraternal! You've known that for years!"

"I mean you and me! Am I adopted?"

Fujimoto sat back, a little shocked. "Yes. You and Yukio are both adopted. As the flame told you, your mother is Yuri, and you father is… Satan."

Rin nodded in acceptance. "I… I got over that a while ago."

Fujimoto smiled. "That's good. Am I… do you still see me as you Papa?"

"No, I see you as my dad, idiot!"

The Paladin grinned widely, glad to see his same, feisty little girl again.

"C'mon, call me papa, just once, please?"

"Hell no!"

The two squabbled for a few minutes before Mephisto coughed into his fist.

"Ahem! Now, the question is, where will Rin be staying, and what will she be doing?"

Fujimoto thought for a moment. "She could stay in the girls dorm, and I suppose she could go to the Cram school to become an exorcist—"

"Woah, who said I wanna become an exorcist?" Rin interrupted. "I'm not doing that!"

"Rin, you don't technically have a choice. You have to learn to kill demons or the Vatican might seal you away again, or worse, kill you!"

Rin ground her teeth, noting she had new canines, which was a little odd. She didn't want to become an exorcist, she wanted to be a chef! Or a police officer! Or... or, something! Everyone else got until eighteen to choose a career choice!

"Fine! But don't expect me to try to do well!"

"You might have to. Yukio's a teacher there, and we both know he has his ways of getting you to do stuff. And considering the fact that you're a half demon, you may have to live in a separate area. We'll arrange everything, don't worry."

Rin bit the inside of her cheek in exasperation. She did not want to look Yukio in the eye right now.

The rest of the drive was quietly filled with talk of the upcoming school term, and Rin tugged the jacket closer around her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**hi everyone im pastry and this is laaaaaaaaaaate.** **my bad.**

 **here it is, the new chapter. it's very late, i know. i'm inconsistent as hell, and don't have a schedule for posting chapters. i just kind of do.**

 **regardless, happy new year, blah blah blah. i'm off to get a headstart on the next chapter while i still have motivation to write.**

 **this chapter is chaps 2 and 3 melded together, by the way.**

* * *

Yukio knew his sister was mad at him, but for her to not only ignore him, but ignore him for a whole day was ridiculous!

"Rin! I know you're mad at me, and I'll admit, I did go a bit overboard, but at least change clothing or something! Wear the school uniform or some pajamas—"

"Yukio, you're an asshole."

The younger brother was shocked at how serious it was. She had no playful tone in her voice, and was glaring right at him. It hurt, really.

"Well, I'm sorry for caring about you," he replied, angry that she was questioning his methods.

"Oh, I didn't realize caring about me meant fucking _shooting me_."

Yukio would've flinched had he not been so sure of his reasoning. "We needed to leave the area quickly. We had to hurry."

"Then tell me that and let me follow, not shoot me! You're acting like I'm some ticking time bomb!" Yukio bit his tongue at that. "I'm your older sister, and I know what I'm doing! Don't treat me like... like your prisoner.!"

Yukio nodded. "Alright, fine. I won't do that. But you will need some new clothing. I've arranged for you to go with one of the female students from the cram school. She'll help you pick out some casual clothing tomorrow, alright?"

"Hmph." That meant yes, but she was still angry. Yukio could only hope she would come around soon.

* * *

Shiemi was excited and a little scared to meet Yuki-kun's sister. He had said she was his older sister, by about two minutes, her name was Rin, and that she needed a new wardrobe. That was all he said before he had to get off the phone because of some small commotion in the background.

Fidgeting with the edge of her sleeve, she looked up as she saw Yukio and Rin approaching, both wearing the school uniform, and both with the most disgruntled looks on their faces. They pointedly refused to look at each other.

"Good morning, Shiemi-san," Yukio called out, waving slightly.

"Good morning, Yuki-kun," she replied, and she turned to Rin, and said, "G-good morning, Rin-san. I'm Moriyama Sh-Shiemi. I hope we can become friends!"

Rin waved hello, and shooed Yukio away, who looked miffed, and stiffly said goodbye to them both before leaving.

"A-are you two not on good terms?"

Rin nodded. "Not right now. If he apologizes, maybe, but he's too proud."

Shiemi frowned, but made no comment, and set off with Rin to look for something the girl could wear.

* * *

Shima had dragged out his two friends to go to the shopping strip of True Cross City, or as he put it, to "check out hot chicks."

Bon only agreed to go because there was a book he was looking for, and Konekomaru went to make sure Shima didn't get himself in trouble.

It had been quite the surprise to see Shiemi standing outside a clothing store, as she didn't go out too often.

"Oh! Hello, Shiemi-san," Shima called out. The blonde girl turned in surprise, and waved happily, before beckoning someone over.

"Good day, Shima-san, Suguro-san, Miwa-san!" Shiemi looked as stunning as ever in her kimono, and trailing behind her, in the True Cross Academy uniform, was the girl from just two days before.

"Hey," she said nonchalantly. Her hair was now in a high messy bun, and the tie was missing from her blouse, which was unbuttoned just a little bit, showing off her collarbone.

"Ah! You're Yukio's younger sister, yes?" Shima asked, and the girl's eye twitched at her brother's name.

"Actually, I'm older than him by two minutes. I'm Rin. You are?"

"I'm Shima! This here is Konekomaru, and this spiky-haired ass who's been a party pooper for the past hour and half is Bon." Shima gestured to both of his friends when he mentioned them, and Bon pursed his lips to prevent himself from saying anything disgraceful in front of ladies.

"Pleasure to meet you, Rin-san," Konekomaru said, bowing slightly. "Judging by the uniform, can I correctly guess you will be attending the academy soon?"

"Yeah, I'm still sorting things out for now in concerns to regular school, but I'll be attending the cram school starting tomorrow," she said, then quietly, "even if I don't wanna."

"You don't want to learn to become an exorcist?" Bon asked curiously.

"I don't particularly care for it, but dad's forcing me."

"Dad?"

"Mmm. Fujimoto Shiro."

The three boys gawked. "Your dad's the Paladin?!"

"Uh, I guess so? I don't know anything about that. But, well, Yukio and I are adopted, so our last name is different from Dad's."

Bon nearly had a heart attack at that. Jesus fucking Christ. No wonder Yukio was such a powerful exorcist at such a young age, he had the Paladin for a father!

"Why's he forcing you?" Konekomaru asked.

"I don't really wanna talk about it. Being forced into this is annoying enough."

Konekomaru nodded understandingly, but Shima stepped up.

"Moving on, what's up?" Shima asked, putting on his best flirty face (it looked terrible, in Bon's opinion, but he said nothing).

"Rin-chan is getting a new wardrobe!" Shiemi exclaimed happily. "We've already found a lot of clothing that looks really good on her, but she's been adamant about not getting skirts so it's really limiting our choices."

Rin crossed her arms and looked away with an annoyed expression. "The last time I wore a skirt before today, a guy flipped it, and I socked him so hard in the face I broke his nose _and_ his jaw. I got expelled for that one."

Shima, who had flipped a few skirts in his youth but gotten out of the habit of it (he had been slapped a few too many times), gulped, and Bon and Konekomaru both tried to calculate the amount of force required to break both the jaw and nose at the same time. It was a lot, obviously.

Shiemi, however, made a noise of amazement. "Rin-chan, that's amazing! You must be really strong!"

"I, well," Rin blushed a little. "I do lift weights, yes."

Shiemi started gushing over Rin's muscles, which, Suguro noticed, were rather stiff and large for an average girl.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, but I'd rather get this shopping done sooner than later," Rin said, lightly grabbing Shiemi by the arm. "Bye!"

"Man I hope there aren't too many Amazon chasers at this school or she's gonna have suitors lining up for miles," Shima whispered to his two friends once the girls were a ways away, and they quietly agreed.

A little further away, Rin let out a deep breath before turning to Shiemi.

"Dude, that guy was so cool!"

"H-huh?"

"Bon! Man, he looked so badass!" Shiemi smiled, not quite understanding that Rin was still a bit of a twelve-year-old in heart and mind.

* * *

The first day of school with Rin Okumura in attendance was annoying, for Bon. The girl obviously knew _nothing_ about what was going on. She could name a few demons, some scripts, barely remembered what types of exorcists there were, but otherwise she was absolutely clueless, and after seeing her struggle, he decided, fuck it. He'll help.

"Do you know _anything_ about demons? Or exorcists? Or anything?"

"Well. I mean, is it not obvious, or...?"

"Okay. Here's how it goes..." And he launched into an hour long explanation on demons, exorcists, and everything else that had to do with it, unaware that she already knew it, but wanted to see things from the human side of view.

* * *

Rin was walking out of her class, mulling over the new information when Yukio suddenly popped up.

"Ah yes, Nee-san! There you are! We were just about to have lunch together, yes?"

"N-no, we weren't—"

He clapped a hand on her mouth and gave her a pleading look, before gesturing at the gaggle of girls behind him.

"I know you hate me right now but please," Yukio begged, and Rin sighed.

"Alright! Let's go! I'm still new around here, so you gotta show me around, lil bro!"

She swiftly dragged him away from the crowd of fangirls, asking whether or not they let you off campus during the lunch break. She did want to check out a few of the cafés.

Turns out they weren't allowed, but Yukio led her to the lunch hall.

"Holy shit, the foods here are amazing! B-but these prices…"

"It is a first-class school, nee-san."

"Well how the fuck are we supposed to afford lunch then?!"

And thus, they went on a small goose chase up to Mephisto's office.

"We need money, asshat!"

Mephisto looked over with no surprise at the sudden outburst. "Ah! That's no way to speak to your older brother! However, since I'm so nice, I suppose, this will have to do."

He handed Rin a 2000 yen bill.

"Woah! Thi-this bill! So rare!"

"Yes, that will last you for a month."

Rin could swear her heart broke at that. "Y-you're kidding me… I was wrong… you're just as bad as Yukio…" She sniffled for dramatic effect.

Mephisto immediately stood up. "I meant the week! Don't cry!"

Rin grinned. "Sweet! Bye-bye!"

She quickly dragged Yukio out of the office before Mephisto could change his mind again.

* * *

"2000 yen for the week, huh?"

"So that means 1000 yen for the both of us."

"Aren't you paid as an exorcist?"

"I, well, I mean, th-that is to say…"

"So it's 2000 yen for the week for me, and however much your pay is for you."

Yukio had no argument against that, and Rin happily pocketed the money. She had her old wallet retrieved from the monastery (it just barely survived the destruction, along with her favorite jacket which was now too small for her), so it joined a 1000 yen bill and several coins.

'I might need more though,' she thought to herself, plans already formulating on how how to get money.

"Say, Yukio, is there a kitchen here?"

"Ah, yeah, why do you ask?"

"Where's the closest grocery store?"

* * *

The next day, Yukio, once more, walked to class with another injury from his unruly sister and easily provoked sister.

"What did you do this time?" Shima asked, worried.

Yukio sat at the teacher's desk and practically melted onto his desk. "I didn't even do it this time…"

"What happened?"

"She made lunches for us, but when we went to check on them the next morning, someone had eaten them… She assumed it was me because there's no one else in the dorm…"

"W-well, at least she didn't break your nose, yeah?"

"She slapped me."

"Wow. I. Uh. I'm… not quite sure how to help."

"She _slapped_ me _._ She's _never_ done _that_ before."

Shima exchanged a glance with Konekomaru.

"Eugh… regardless, let's start class."

* * *

It was a kitchen demon called Ukobach, it turned out, and Rin and the demon had a daring cook-off, which ended in a truce, and Rin continued to make lunches for the two of them, though Yukio was sad to see that she was still very miffed, and had put a few of his least favorite foods in his bento.

"Woah, Okumura-sensei! For once, you don't look like shit!"

The long-suffering younger twin sighed. "… thanks, Shima."

"You know what I mean! Normally Rin's beat the shit out of you for something!"

"Yeah, I know. This time she did put a few of my least favorite foods in my lunch though… I hate cauliflower…"

* * *

"Students!"

The cram school students looked up from their individual conversations. About a month had passed since the Ukobach incident and Rin had managed to establish herself as third best in the class, though it took a lot of effort.

"We will be having a week-long bootcamp next week. Please make sure to prepare yourselves for that."

Rin swore to mark that day as the day she would move to America. Sure, she wasn't fluent in English, but she could cram it in a week!

Regular bootcamps, with rigorous training resulting in magnificent abs, gorgeous calve, and amazing biceps? Bring it!

Exorcist bootcamps? That Yukio was partially in charge of? Fuck that shit!

* * *

The bootcamp had finally arrived, and Rin was dreading the coming torture. Alas, running off to America was not quite possible in such a small time frame (though she did manage to learn English... somehow), so she decided instead to skive homework and annoy Yukio by reading his nerdy manga.

"Rin! Stop reading my manga!"

"Fuck off, Yukio. I'm getting to the good part. Do they fuck?"

The younger twin adjusted his glasses as the edge of his mouth twitched. His sister's mind may once been twelve, but she easily adjusted to being fifteen. More like eighteen in his mind. Next thing he knew she was going to be drinking sake and bringing home boys. Or girls. Or both.

"No, Rin, they don't. The manga is PG." He cleared his throat and fought a blush at the thought of Junko and Daisuke... nevermind. He wiped some imaginary dust off his pants as he continues to berate his sister. "That's not what I'm here for, though. Please wear something more modest! There will be boys here!"

Rin, wearing a baggy hoodie and a pair of shorts, didn't even blink in her response, and simply laid back on her bed. "Big deal. It's not like I can't defend myself if they try something."

"You know what I mean! Wear something that covers your legs, please! Shima's gonna cream his pants at the sight of you!"

"Fuck _off,_ Yukio, that sounds gross that you think my legs are sexy. 'Sides, didn't think you had the guts to say something like 'cream his pants'... ah well... but Junko and Daisuke really don't fuck?"

"No, _they don't!_ "

"Damn, kinda wanted to see her boobs."

"Okay, you know what—" Yukio made a grab for his book, and Rin threw it at him, hitting him between the eyes with a _thunk_ and knocking his glasses off. He caught it and dusted it off before it could hit the ground.

"Well, since you're making such a big deal about it, I guess I'll change. Bye~!" Rin pushed him out of the room, and Yukio quietly inspected the book to make sure nothing had happened to it. He didn't often get to go shopping for manga, so he kept them in perfect conditio—

Ah! A page was bent!

"Rin!"

"What now?! I'm trying to change, you ass!"

* * *

Yukio stood waiting outside the door to the dorm, and greeted the students walking over.

"Welcome! Come on in!"

He showed them in, giving them each a pair of slippers and everything was going swell when he saw Rin coming down the stairs.

"I said something that covers your legs!"

"These do cover my legs!"

"They barely cover an inch more of your legs!"

"What it's to you anyways, geez!"

"Maybe I'm just trying to protect you—"

"Maybe you're forgetting who it was that fought off the bullies when we were younger—"

"That was _then_ , this is _now—_ "

"I swear to god, if you don't stop being so anal about my life choices, I'm going to break of your foot and shove it so far up your ass you'll menstruate—"

"Woah now, woah now, no shoving feet up anyone's ass," Shima said, getting between the arguing twins. He looked a bit more scared of Rin than Yukio, with good reason. "Let's just... focus on the bootcamp, alright?"

Rin gave Yukio a deep glare and a thumbs down. He glared back at her.

"Forget bootcamp, these two are gonna be the real hell," Bon murmured to his classmates. They quietly agreed.

* * *

A written test came first, which Rin did her best on, but she figured she bombed it like most of her other tests. She just wasn't too interested in the subject, which was something Dad didn't seem to care about. He was even off in Italy, so she couldn't complain about it to him.

She handed her test in, and sighed, slouching slightly. Fuck. She felt kinda tired.

"While I grade these, I suppose the girls can go take baths first."

Bath? Bath! Sweet! Rin quickly led the girls to the baths, excited to cool down.

Back in the testing room, Shima smiled to himself at the images that came to mind.

"Girls in a bath, what could be better~!"

"Shima! You're a priest, have some decency," Konekomaru admonished, and Shima looked slightly guilty.

"Aww, c'mon. Bon, I bet you'd like to look?"

"Please don't drag me into this."

"C'mon, you flirt with Izumo all the time—"

"You call that flirting?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I don't like her. At all. Period."

"Fine, fine. What about Rin-cha—?"

"You forget, Shima, that there's a teacher present."

"And _you_ forget, Okumura-sensei, that you are a first-year just like us, which means you have the same urges—"

"You also forget that the brother of one of the girls in the baths is here as well. A brother who would kill for his sister. I'm sure you understand the implications."

"... right. Sorry."

* * *

Rin took off her hoodie and shirt, watching from the corner of her eye as Shiemi was folding Izumo's clothing and putting it away. The half-demon had convinced Izumo that it would be better for all the girls to take baths at the same time (she bullshitted some stuff about the hot water running out), allowing Shiemi to get a bath the same time as the other three girls.

'She's practically an indentured servant,' Rin thought to herself. She and Shiemi didn't know each other very well besides the shopping trip and inane chatter during classes, and as such, they couldn't really call each other friends. Rin was still worried about the girl. Naive and practically defenseless... if she was any better at memorizing, maybe she'd be a good Aria with how bad she was at fighting.

She was about to pull off her shorts when Pakkun screamed.

"N-Naberius!"

Rin looked wildly around the room for her sword, and cursed when she remembered it was in her room.

"I'll be right back. Izumo, you hold it off, Shiemi, you go get Yukio!"

She dashed down the hall and up the stairs to her room.

* * *

"No, Shima, you're supposed to use lines eight through twelve not six through—"

Bon was interrupted by the sound of someone running by the doorway.

"What the hell was that?"

Yukio opened the door, and watched his sister (half naked!) run down the hall and up the stairs.

"Yuki-kun!" The teacher looked back the other way and saw Shiemi running over as fast as she could in her kimono. "Th-there's a N-N-Naberius in th-the b-baths!"

She looked absolutely terrified, and suddenly, Rin came bolting past her (still half naked!) holding her sword and rushing back into the baths.

"Let's go!" Yukio grabbed his guns and followed his sister to the baths.

* * *

Rin unsheathed her sword in one quick movement, and the Naberius backed up in fear and bowed lowly.

"F-forgive me, my lady, I can only do as my master bids me..."

"Your master? Satan sent you?!" Fuck, and she had really thought he wasn't that bad...

"N-no, our lord would never bring harm on you... I was summoned by an exorcist... with a sword a-and an eyepatch..."

"A sword and an eyepatch, huh?"

The Naberius was still bowing, and never saw the bullets coming. Yukio, guns in hand, glared at the demon from the doorway, before turning to his sister in worry.

"Rin! Are you hurt?"

Shima ran to help the girls. "Izumo, Pakkun, you two okay?"

Rin turned to her brother, and stalked up to him, getting in his face. "Name an exorcist with an eyepatch and a sword, possibly capable of summoning."

Yukio, startled by the demand, backed up and hit his head against a shelf, setting his glasses askew. "Uh, Neihaus?"

Rin frowned. "That creepy asshole sent the Naberius?"

Shiemi gasped. "N-Neihaus-sensei?!"

"Why would he do that?"

Yukio adjusted his glasses. "Regardless of his motives, I think we should leave the girls alone to continue their baths. Boys, let's go."

* * *

After the baths, Yukio cornered his sister. "How did you know that it was summoned by someone who matched Neihaus's description?"

"Well, the Naberius told me."

"Y-you can understand what it was saying?"

"Yeah. Is that bad?" Rin gave him a quizzical look.

"No, no. That's... useful, I suppose."

"I didn't even know I could until now. Ah well. I'm heading to bed. Night, Yukio."

"Good night."

* * *

"She found out you summoned it. It told her."

"I tried to stop it from saying anything but it was difficult to distinguish the language of demons from its growling."

A loud sigh. "Regardless, the test must go on. I'll explain the situation to her if need be."

"That would counter the point of the test. I can only hope she can keep a secret."

"Surprisingly, she's better at lying than I am. Always kept secrets longer than me too."

"So she spills eventually?"

"Only if I've spilled. So far, though, there is one secret of ours that neither of us have spilled."

"Oh?"

"I'm not about to tell you, she's murder us both!"

* * *

 **changed some things, but about two thirds of it all is still the same as the old version of the fic. im off to write the next part. have a good 2017!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: well heres the new chapter. someone kept pestering me about when the new chapter was coming out so here it is. i'll be honest, i'm loosing my spark for this fanfic so don't expect any weekly chapters, but with the summer here i will have more time to work on my fanfics.**

 **really not happy with this chapter, but i promised i would release something by my 18th birthday or sooner so heres this. man im gonna get hammered on my bday.**

* * *

Rin woke to the sound of running water.

It was raining.

She always loved the rain. Father, her true father, always told her of the weather when she was in that deep slumber, and she could always hear the faint droplets of rain and deep rumble of thunder in her sleep. It proved to her that she was still alive.

As the water trailed down her window, she contemplated the past several weeks.

Things were not going her way.

All she wanted to do was open a cafe. Father told her she could do anything so long as she did not go against him, and she had agreed to that. But now, with the Vatican aware of her existence and keeping an eye on her 24/7, she couldn't help it if they forced her hand.

In a burst of frustration, Rin punched the wall. Plaster crumbled around her fist and hit the floor softly, and she pulled her hand away with anger. That didn't help one bit. Still very much wound up, she ran down the stairs, barely remembered to put on shoes at the door, and dashed out into the rain.

She ran across the campus in the pouring rain, only stopping to catch her breath under a tree. Her wet back slid against the tree trunk and she fell to the ground sobbing.

"Fuck..." Rin wiped desperately at her tears. It was a good thing Yukio wasn't here, he would be all over her, pulling out a handkerchief from who knows where and asking what was wrong when all she wanted was to just be left alone.

"Hey, uh, you okay?"

Alarmed, the girl looked up to see a male student standing nearby, umbrella in hand.

"Please just leave me alone," she replied.

"I would but you're all wet," he said. "You're gonna catch a cold like that."

Rin chuckled at that, and the boy gave her a confused look. "I'll be fine, dude."

"At least let me walk you to the dorms, I have an umbrella and it doesn't look like the rain is going to let up anytime soon..." He trailed off with a shrug of his shoulders. "It would at least put me at ease, knowing a pretty girl like you was safe inside instead of out in the pouring rain."

She blushed at that. "P-pretty?"

"I mean," the guy began, "yes, you're very pretty, but that kind of just blurted out and-"

Cutting him off with a loud snort, Rin stood up.

"I appreciate it, but I'm already soaking wet. Don't see a reason to use an umbrella."

"You're starting to dry off," he replied. Looking down, she saw she was.

"Well, walk me home then, Prince Charming," she said with a smile.

As they walked away from the tree, she introduced herself.

"I'm Rin. Okumura Rin."

"Yamamoto Akira. Pleasure to meet you, Rin."

* * *

When Rin got back to the dorm, she immediately took a shower and changed clothing. She had to sneak past the rest of the class to do so, but managed it pretty well, if she could say so herself.

After changing into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, she clambered down the stairs, stomach growling at the smell of eggs cooking.

"Ukobach~!" She called out to her friend, and as she rounded the corner, was surprised to find that the reason it was so easy to sneak past everyone was because they were in the dining room. Go figure.

"Ah, Rin, I was about to go wake you up," Yukio said. "Come, Ukobach made scrambled eggs."

Inwardly, she sighed in relief. At least no one noticed she had been gone. She sat down next to Shiemi, grabbing a plate and piling eggs and sausages on. She sprinkled salt on the eggs and dug in with vigor.

"Rin, are you okay?" the blonde girl whispered. "I heard a loud noise from your room then you running off."

Almost choking, Rin turned to her sort-of friend. "I'm fine. Just needed to go for a run."

Shiemi nodded in feigned understanding, but Rin could tell she still worried, so she flashed a perky grin at the girl, and got a cute smile in return.

Hopefully that would assuage any worries. For now.

* * *

The next day was a wreck. Rin was dragging her feet the whole way until the it was over. In the end, they were all sat down with giant rock demon things on their laps, Yukio reprimanding them for something that had nothing to do with her.

"The fuck are these things?" she growled, poking at it.

"They're low level demons that get heavier the longer you hold them," the bald kid replied. She couldn't remember his name for the life of her.

"God, you don't even know what Ghost Stones are? What the hell are you doing in our class?" the kid with the mohawk yelled.

"It's not like I'm in that class like I want to be," she bit back.

"It's collective responsibility," Yukio said, haughtily adjusting his glasses. "The point of this camp-"

Rin tuned him out.

"Like I want to _bond_ with any of these people."

"You have to get along with each other! An exorcist cannot fight alone!"

A stiff silence fell over the group.

"Support each other's abilities and cover each other's weaknesses," Yukio proclaimed. "Everyone fights in at least teams of two. In an actual battle, a quarrel can result in death. Think about that."

Rin rolled her eyes. Like she would get that far.

"Now then, I'll be gone for three hours on a mission. Due to the incident with the ghoul yesterday, I'll lock every entrance to the dormitory and set up barriers."

"How are we supposed to get out?"

"There's no need. In in the three hours i'm gone, you'll be sitting here, learning to get along and cooling your heads."

With that, he left.

"Three hours? He's the real demon here..."

"I can't take it anymore," mohawk kid said. Turning to Rin, he asked, "Are you two even related?"

"I don't even know anymore," she replied.

He huffed. "Well, we're in this nice situation because of a certain someone."

"Huh?" The girl withe the eyebrows grit her teeth. "Says the one who grabbed me by the collar!"

"And who started the fight to begin with?!"

"Don't fucking argue with me inbetween!" Rin shouted. "I don't even remember your names that's how little you mean to me! Just shut up already!"

They shut up, just in time for the lights to go out.

"What the?"

"A power outage?"

"No, there's still power to the rest of the area..."

"So it's just this building?"

One of the students, with the pink hair, got up and walked over to the door, saying, "Guess I'll go see if I can find the switchboard."

He opened the door, spotted a demon, and closed the door.

He turned to the class with a smile. "Guess I haven't gotten enough sleep late-"

A clawed hand burst through the door and with oddly quick reflexes, he rushed back to the 'safety' of the class.

"Its the Naberius from yesterday," Shiemi said, fear coloring her tone.

"Wh-what do we do?" the bald kid asked.

Rin stood up. She'd kept her sword on her all day just in case of this.

"Your master is after me, isn't he?"

The Naberius growled deep in it's throats. "Yes, my lady."

"Take me to him."

It crawled out of the doorway, leaving behind one of its halves, and she followed in a light jog, leaving the class astounded.

"What the hell is going on with that girl?" Bon questioned, biting his lip.

* * *

The Naberius spoke in low tones, almost like a drum.

"My master wishes to kill you, mistress, please be careful."

"I can watch my own back. When he arrives, you should leave."

"Of course, mistress."

They arrived at the power switchboard, which Rin quickly turned on, revealing Neihaus hidden in a corner.

He eyed his Naberius. "You've betrayed me..."

The demon spat miasma at him and returned to Gehenna. Wiping at the miasma with a grimace, the exorcist stepped forward, sword unsheathed and battle ready.

In response, Rin pulled out the Kurikara. She quickly unsheathed it, feeling flames erupt around her, and her tail curling around her leg.

"That's what I wanted to see... those blue flames..."

"Huh?"

"I called you out here, Okumura Rin, daughter of Satan."

"For what, a fight?"

"No. To do this."

He lifted a canister of some liquid and splashed it on her, and she screamed.

* * *

In the other room, the rest of the cram school fought off and defeated the second half of the Naberius, only to be startled by a loud, pained scream.

"Was that... Okumura?" Shima asked, worried.

"Let's hurry," Bon said, and he dashed out of the room toward the switchboard, knowing that was where she had gone. Who else could have turned on the lights?

He paused just outside of the door, spotting a severely burned arm lying in the doorway, the Kurikara gripped tightly in it, as blood pooled beneath the skin.

"Holy shit," Shima said as he and the rest of the class caught up. "Do you think...?"

"Let's check."

They rounded the corner, and Bon nearly vomited in horror.

Rin lay on the ground, in a puddle of her own blood. There were burns all across her chest and on the right side of her body, and the stench of burning flesh filled the air.

"What the hell caused this?"

Bon spotted an empty canister and sniffed the contents. "Holy water."

"Then that blue fire we saw around her the day we met her," Konekomaru reminded them. "She has to be some sort of demon."

"But she looks so human," Shiemi said. "A-and she's so kind, she defended me from bullies one day, a-and we eat lunch together sometimes, she can't be..."

"Demons can deceive, Shiemi-san," Bon replied with a sharp tone. "But you're right. She genuinely doesn't seem interested in becoming an exorcist, but she's not against us fighting with Satan."

"What are you guys doing, just standing around?" Izumo interrupted. "She's bleeding out!"

"What are we supposed to do, woman?!" Bon shouted back.

"Use your shirts as bandages! It will stem the bleeding until Okumura-sensei gets here!"

Moved into action, the boy's removed their outer shirts, using them to wrap the wounds as best they could.

When Yukio arrived several minutes later, the murderous glint in his eyes could be seen from down the hall.

* * *

Rin was placed in a special hospital on campus, and the cram school visited the second they could.

The burns luckily didn't hit any vital areas, but her chin and right cheek were practically gone. Synthetic flesh would do wonders, but she wouldn't look the same.

Her chest was burned heavily, and she was forbidden from any rigorous activity for a long time, in case the wounds opened up again due to heavy breathing.

Her right arm was in a sling, and according to the doctors, no longer usable. Rin would have to learn to use her left hand for everything now. She was lucky her legs still worked.

Yukio took off the next week of work and school to be by her side, and the cram school left well wishes.

The younger twin was in a state of disarray, as was the Vatican.

Fujimoto was downright pissed. Neihaus was facing severe charges, even though he 'acted on the Vatican's best interest'. Most of the Vatican wanted to use Yukio's sister as a weapon. The blue flames of Satan were powerful, capable of destroying any forms of life, even demonic. For Neihaus to have injured their best weapon before they could even train her... it was a hard blow to their plans.

When she finally woke, Yukio felt a small weight lift from his chest.

"Yukio..."

"I'm here Rin."

"It hurts..." She could feel tears welling in her eyes, and Yukio felt worried. She hadn't cried since they were kids. She was always so strong for the both of them.

"He won't hurt you again," he promised.

"Damage is already dealt, though, isn't it? I'm useless now."

"Don't say that-"

"Please just leave, Yukio. I want to rest."

He quietly kissed her forehead, and left, trying not to feel bad about the guards at the door.

In her sleep, Satan visited, and Neihaus...

Neihaus burned.

* * *

 **AN: akira is an oc. yes, hes gonna be important.**

 **yes, most of the injuries are permanent. she has demonic regeneration, but it's not that strong since she's only a half-demon.**

 **also, thinking of changing the title. thoughts?**

 **might also fix up past chapters. not happy with them. not happy with this fic's execution in general, but i'll let you guys decide. not much would change, really.**


End file.
